Evergreen Passion
by Kanius
Summary: An evergreen tale about a Native American woman, who is a reincarnation of Valkyrie Skogul, and a Thai man who share a passionate honeymoon. Note: This is a lemon one-shot that's a tie-in to Ford1114's Shinnen: New Year. Non-canon with my own stories. Co-written with Ford1114. Read at your discretion. Revision update: 12/27/16.


**Disclaimer** : _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ belong to Kanius. _Kanius Production Abridged/Shinnen:New Year_ belong to Kanius and Ford1114. Ford belongs to Ford1114 and Jessica Nightwind/Valkyrie Skogul belongs to Belletiger.

 **Kanius' A/N** : Hi, everyone. I hardly ever post these type of stories (the smut types). They're not my forte to write. At the top of my head, I've only written two smut scenes (one of which was deleted from my _Witchblade Sakura_ fic). However, with some convincing from my _House of Madoka_ / _Shinnen_ collab partner/long time fan (Ford1114), he's helped co-write this erotic tale of two O.C.s.

So, if this type of stuff isn't your cup of tea, then disregard reading and hit the back button on your browser. I know there are others (namely Max Acorn) who could possibly view this. I understand this isn't for everyone. Add the fact this one-shot is non-canon to my YYGDM series and only tied to _Shinnen: New Year._

Anyway, at your own discretion, enjoy.

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Hey readers, so this is a deleted scene taking place in _Shinnen:New Year's_ Ch. 35 of showing Ford and Valkyrie Skogul are having their passionate honeymoon. This fic is the return of M-Mature stories since _A Future From Hell_ back in 2005 (though it changed to T-Teen). This is also the first fanfic that truly has the 'Romance' genre. Well, let's enjoy this.

( **12/27/2016:** With Valkyrie Advent Chapter V release. I update this with fixes, a proper forest location for the honeymoon, and revise post-credit scene that ties-in and is the same as VA.)

xxxxx

 **(Cue Thomas Bergersen -** ** _Autumn Love_** **)**

xxxxx

 ** _Shinnen:New Year Deleted Scene_**

 ** _Evergreen Passion_**

xxxxx

 ** _Gila River Indian Community/Phoenix, Arizona/Dimension: Character Corner/Date: January 1st, 2016_**

 **(Cue Indian Calling –** ** _Yeha Noha_** **– Native American Music)**

It is the nightfall of Phoenix, Arizona. Somewhere, there is a large party in a reservation called the Gila River Indian Community at the south of the city, for the Navajo natives (and others like Apache) coming from most of Arizona. A traditional celebration (also a pow wow) is happening for everyone; men, women, children, adolescents, and the elderly alike. Pets like dogs are also seen. Other guests outside of the tribe are invited to the reservation. There's the usual music, dances, and games. One of the families consists of a husband and his deaf wife, alongside a grandmother who are part of the Nightwind family that came from the Navajo County far from Phoenix, its one of the few times they celebrate in the city. Flocks of Navajo-Churro sheep are seen.

These people are once freed from the unexpected crystals that trapped them. They don't know where that apocalyptic event came from due to how this is beyond their reach, but they are glad that they're saved. And so with fireworks seen in the skies, it is _Hózhǫ́ǫgo Nińdoohah_ , meaning Happy New Year in Navajo language.

Months ago, the Nightwind's family reservation was having an economic convergence with the rise of technology and the coming future thanks to a young, gifted Thai man alongside a few other helpers (including workers/interns from other states/countries). Most natives have mixed feelings, to which some refused to accept the contemporary ideas that perverted their traditional ways. In the long run, the economic development will eventually help change the outlook of Indigenous people in a positive way. That means more opportunities of education and social paths, violent rates in all categories will go down, the public's modern view to Native Americans in a new light to tie-in diversity, and so forth. One of which for the Gila River Indian Community is helping studies of diabetes.

The Thai man sometimes stayed in the Navajo County area as like a secondary home.

That is why solar power generators and modern housings are seen in the Gila River Indian Community and back in the Nightwind's area as architectural example. Another generous thing is that the Thai person gave a native deaf mother a special bracelet he bought from a company that gave a deaf Latina to speak computerized. This allowed her to finally speak within her voice (unlike the Latina, the Thai person convinced the native Valkyrie modified it with her magic for her voice to feel natural instead of computerized), but he allowed the deaf mother to both use and remove it anytime she wishes to embrace her deaf (traditional) and newfound (contemporary) nature. Today, the deaf mother is wearing the bracelet.

Just then, a temporal portal appeared in front of the people revealing two people with the same moderate height holding hands: One is a young Thai-American man with black hair, glasses, brown eyes, barely beige skin, wears a light gray buttoned jacket with a white shirt underneath, process blue jeans, and dark gray sneakers. The other is a young Navajo woman with bronze skin, long black hair in a braid down her back, hazel eyes, a blue denim jacket, a white t-shirt, a blue jean skirt with black leggings, and regular blue tennis shoes.

Both are respectively named Ford and Jessica Nightwind (known in her native name as Soul Shadow), who the latter is glad to return home. Jessica is also the Valkyrie of Time named Skogul and is 2-3 years older than her boyfriend.

They came back from Manhattan, New York's New Year celebration.

"We're finally here." Ford vividly stated.

"Finally home," Jessica said with a glowing smile.

Jessica's parents and grandmother approach her and Ford with a box. When the box opened, a wooden ring with an emerald embellished in it is shown. Jessica's father takes out the ring.

"This is a ring forged by our people symbolizing marriage," the Navajo man said, presenting the ring to Ford. "And since you've vowed to be our daughter's husband, I entrust you with this ring. Jessica, is this the man you wish to marry to cherish and protect you? Through sickness and in health?"

Jessica turned and looked Ford in the eyes with a tearful smile. "Yes, I do."

"And I vow to be loyal to you, my love," Ford promised, placing the ring on Jessica's finger.

Ford and Jessica take each other's hands. They lean forward kissing one another.

Jessica's mother is seen clapping and smiling. She conveys her feelings through the vocalizer. " _I'm so happy for you, my Jessica. And Ford, thank you for vowing to be with her._ "

Jessica hugged both her parents, alongside her grandmother, and then walks down holding Ford's hand. The emerald on the ring gleams as moonlight hits it.

The newly wed couple waved to the other Navajo people and guests, and head out for their honeymoon.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As Ford and Jessica leave the reservation party, they felt a calm breeze of fresh air.

"Where are you taking me, Jessica?" Ford asked.

Jessica answered, "You'll find out shortly."

xxxxx

 _ **Apache-Sitgreaves National Forest**_ ** _, Arizona_**

Within another temporal portal to another location, Ford and Jessica arrive in the middle of the Apache-Sitgreaves National Forest. Ford is unsure what to think since he's been conditioned for living in the city. Jessica gave him a reassuring smile and leads him deep within the wilderness. Sounds of owls and crickets are heard. They both sat on a log and kiss passionately.

 **(Cue** ** _Navajo Healing Song -_** **The Navajo and The Sioux)**

Beginning to feel the heat as they let go of their lips, they start to take their clothes off. Ford removed his glasses first and Jessica took off her braid to let her long dark hair loose.

"Jess..." Ford was drawn in by the Navajo girl slowly undressing herself. As the Thai boy undresses himself, he was entranced by her alluring body and eyes.

With both completely nude and their clothes/shoes/socks littered on nature's ground, Jessica placed a finger from her left hand to his lips. "Don't say anything."

Jessica smiled as she kissed him.

As they held each other, their bodies caressed to feel their light and dark skins. They briefly stared before sharing another romantic kiss and embraced. Ford feels his dick is having an erection that it rubs Jessica's pussy below while they embraced before they let go of their lips with cheeky expressions. Jess shifted below his face to kiss Ford's neck. While she kissed his neck, Ford licked and sucked on her left breast. He moved lower as they sat on the ground to kiss her leg and moved along up to lick her foot, ignoring the smell and taste of its natural beauty.

Ford then laid himself on the leafy ground for Jessica to mount on top of him. She turned him around as both went into a 69 position. The Navajo stares at the Thai's member while holding with her hand that her lips touches the tip of his penis with the Thai feeling it, she goes deep as she is sucking and licking his hardened cock. The Thai then licked her pussy in return. As they kept going on, Jessica climaxed as her hair changed from her natural black to blonde, transforming into Skogul right before Ford's eyes.

Ford felt and tasted her semen, which changed from human to mythical tastes while his tongue went deep into her vagina. Skogul continued to lick him and fondled his shaft with her hands. Then they splattered erotic cum on their faces.

 **(End theme)**

As Skogul moved away from face sitting on Ford, with some of her semen is seen in Ford's neck, the Thai man seemed amazed with eyes nearly falling in a trance. Ford then saw Skogul still on top of him and turned to look at him, he sees Skogul's face as no longer human, but a golden-haired angelic siren.

"Skogul…" Ford muttered.

 **(Cue Yanni –** ** _Nightingale_** **)**

Skogul gave her husband a hopeful smile while the night light shined through as her vagina began to go inside Ford. Beginning their passionate intercourse, Ford moaned and Skogul screamed while they hold hands, and that the native siren's white owl-like wings flap in euphoric joy.

The young Thai man then lifted himself up to hug Skogul, his right arm wrapped around her back, while his left arm grabbed her butt and for his index finger to finger her ass, causing Skogul to gasp while feeling it. Ford briefly kissed his wife's neck, Skogul wrapped her right arm to her husband's neck and left arm around his back. Then Skogul moved to caress and sucked his neck, and tastes her own cum, before she licked up to Ford's lips and they both French kiss, feeling their tongues with lips meet as the moonlight shined through the trees for them to climax. The smell of their intercourse was felt through their noses.

They both closed their eyes and rolled around the leaves. Skogul lied down to the ground letting go of their lips with Ford on top of her and still inside her. They opened their eyes and Ford saw Skogul's face become her 'titled' self as the Emerald Valkyrie, wearing a war bonnet with white & gold feathers and dark green at the end of each tip, native face dark green tattoos on her cheeks, distinctive streaks of dark green highlights on her blond hair, and her yellow highlights on her white owl wings are replaced by dark green. Ford is looking at the sagely owl Valkyrie, both stare with happy tears, breathing heavily with their bodies sweating.

As the couple reached for an embrace, an image of Geirskogul briefly materialized over Skogul with an erotic look on her face. Geirskogul's essence is within Skogul. She is seemingly enjoying and sharing every erotic minute being with Skogul and Ford.

During their warm embrace, Ford and Skogul passionately kissed while continuing their intercourse. Skogul returned the favor with her left arm grabbing a hole of Ford's ass cheeks. With a mischievous look, she fingered him (with ironically the same finger that touched her husband's lips) with her right arm folded over his back. Ford's face elicited pleasure as he ejaculated inside Skogul. He let go and both lied together on the wilderness floor. They were both exhausted. Their bodies covered in sweat (theirs and each other's) and cum. They rested their heads on top of Skogul's war bonnet, which doubled as a pillow for them.

"That was great," Skogul panted hard. "Never would I think I'd enjoy this."

Ford added, catching his breath. "Yeah, this takes a lot out of you... this felt like an intense work-out." He compared having sex to an intense exercise. "But, I did enjoy it."

"Feel ok about doing this out here?"

"Yeah, I don't even care... as long as I'm with you."

The couple held each other in a sweaty and warm embrace.

"Love you," both said at the same time.

Traditional and contemporary ideals have been consummated. They wonder about their counterparts' eventual meeting before they kissed and embraced to sleep. The temporal siren's wings folded over them like a blanket. They kissed again and feel asleep in each other's arms until morning. Now a married couple, they can anticipate many passionate and erotic nights such as these.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 ** _Paris, France/D'Anjou Manor/Sasha's Room_**

Meanwhile, back in Paris, there is the inside of a large fancy mansion where a party is heard ongoing. It is a common room with a bed and became dark with little to no light.

There it showed two people completely nude with their clothes scattered on the floor. One is a long blond-haired pretty boy who is hanging by his arms tied up in chains up in a ceiling named Philippe Sagara. Philippe looked down nervously to see the other person, his white-haired childhood lover with red highlights named Sasha D'Anjou, now known as Skuld.

Skuld wore an expressionless look that she beckoned the chains to lower down her boyfriend to come close to her. Skuld's right hand began to touch and slowly fondled Philippe's testicles with her cold fingers in wanting to give her man an erection as he helplessly watched, while the snowy haired woman facing her victim began to form a slight simper.

"St-stop it." Philippe fearfully pleaded.

Skuld can only give a sinister chuckle, "Don't say that, my Philippe. I told you we're getting to the next part."

One of Skuld's chains has a dildo at the end of its tip. It slithered to Philippe's butt as it began to penetrate into his asshole while the blond-haired boy cried out in immense pain. He saw Skuld turning behind him and walking on fours doggy style.

"I'll give you double the pleasure on this night!" Skuld darkly smirked.

The chains holding Philippe moved him closer like a marionette puppet as his penis began to insert into Skuld's asshole.

xxxxx

The screen faded black as the only sounds heard are merciful screams coming from the pretty boy.

xxxxx

 ** _Credits:_**

 **(Cue Ivan Torrent –** ** _The Axis of Love_** **)**

 ** _Co-Authors:_**

Ford1114

Kanius

 ** _Voice Cast:_**

Jessica Nightwind/Valkyrie Skogul – Annie Wood

Ford Nightwind – Jason Liebrecht

Jessica's father – Jamieson Price

Jessica's mother – Julie Ann Taylor

Sasha D'Anjou/Valkyrie Skuld – Karen Strassman

Philippe Sagara – Todd Haberkorn

Jessica Nightwind (YYGDM-01) – Annie Wood

Coyote (YYGDM-01) - Clay's VA from Pokemon Generations

Jessica's father (YYGDM-01) – Jamieson Price

Jessica's grandmother (YYGDM-01) - ?

 ** _Music:_**

-Thomas Bergersen - _Autumn Love_

-Indian Calling – _Yeha Noha_ – Native American Music

- _Navajo Healing Song -_ The Navajo and The Sioux

-Yanni – _Nightingale_

-Ivan Torrent – _The Axis of Love_

-Neurotech – _Between Wake and Sleep_

xxxxx

 ** _Forest/Portland, Oregon/April 9, 2011/7:00 AM (PDT)/Dimension: YYGDM-01_**

 **(Cue Neurotech –** ** _Between Wake and Sleep_** **)**

On a bright and misty Portland morning, shortly after sunrise, a Navajo girl went out for a walk in the forest near her home. This young woman, named Jessica Nightwind, was dressed in pajamas and tennis shoes, and had bronze skin and long black hair.

Jessica was hiking through the woods, communing with nature, pondering the visions she'd been having of a blonde-haired woman in emerald armor. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you still having those dreams?"

Startled, she turned around, but found no one there. No one, that is, except a small coyote.

"Coyote, what have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

Then, to the surprise of anyone else who might have been watching (though no one was), the coyote began to speak.

"My apologies, Soul Shadow, but you were so lost in thought, I couldn't resist," Coyote said, grinning.

Jessica, clearly unperturbed by the magical talking animal, sighed. "You know I've never liked my True Name. It makes me sound so _sinister_."

Coyote cocked his head in puzzlement. "What do shadows have to do with being left-handed?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Coyote grinned, amused at his little joke, but continued, "There is nothing inherently evil about darkness, nor anything inherently good about the light. Have you not ever stood in the cool shade of a tree on a day when the light of the sun was harsh and blinding?"

"I still wish you wouldn't call me that."

"And why not? I was the one who named you, after all, so it is my right."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. This was clearly new information to her. "Really," she said, flatly. " _You_ named me."

"Yes. I could see the nature of your soul from the very beginning, and so I whispered your name in your mother's ear as you were born."

Jessica narrowed her eyes. "That's not funny, Coyote. You know my mother is deaf."

Coyote stuck his nose in the air, pouting as though he was offended. "That doesn't mean she didn't hear me."

"Whatever," Jessica sighed. She knew there was no arguing with Coyote when he got like this, so she turned the conversation back to something she picked up on. "So, you know the true nature of my soul, huh? Does that have anything to do with the dreams I've been having?"

"You catch on quick, Soul Shadow. Yes, your past life is finally catching up with you, and none too soon. I fear Loki has finally found a host body, and will soon begin moving more overtly. You should be on your guard today."

"Today?" Jessica suddenly realized something. "Oh, shoot! I forgot today was the day Carmen and her friend were coming down from Seattle!" Turning quickly, the Native American woman rushed back down the trail towards her house. "Sorry, Coyote!" she called out over her shoulder. "I gotta run, but thanks for the talk, as usual!"

"My pleasure as always, Soul Shadow, but watch out for that…" Coyote answered, just as Jessica tripped over a root and crashed into a young sapling, bowling it over and uprooting it. "...tree." Coyote shook his head. _That girl... hopefully those two can keep her safe until she Awakens…_

xxxxx

 ** _Nightwind Residence/7:30 AM (PDT)_**

Once she returned home, Jessica took a quick shower and threw on random clothes to wear for her outing. She came out wearing a short-sleeved green shirt under a blue denim vest, dark blue jean shorts, and light gray Converse shoes. She wore her long black hair in a braid.

"I'm leaving now, mom and dad!" She acknowledged her parents, who she passed by the kitchen.

Sitting at the dining table, a Native American man with signs of gray and signs of age put his newspaper down. He wore his work clothes.

"Have fun, Jessica," the man smiled to his daughter.

A deaf woman who looked like an older Jessica called to her daughter. Jessica went over to her mother and signed, " _I know I should have breakfast, but I'm already running late, so I'll just take a banana._ " Jessica grabbed a banana and small bottled milk on her way out. " _I'll see you later._ " After signing, She kissed her mother and turned to the door.

Jessica's mother smiled and paused as her daughter shut the door.

Upon heading out the door, she saw her grandmother, wearing a traditional rug dress, feeding their family's snow owl.

"Good morning, grandmother! Thanks for feeding Chilali for us!" Jessica waved to the elderly woman.

The old woman's smile adorned her wrinkled features. "It's no problem, Jessica. Heading out to see friends?"

"Yeah, you remember Carmen, right? She and another friend of hers are coming in from out of state," the girl smiled as she petted Chilali. "Now you don't give grandma a hard time, Chilali."

The snow owl blinked thrice and turned its head to the elder. Chilali hopped on the woman's shoulder and poked his head over to be petted. The woman patted his head and fed him some meat. Jessica petted Chilali and then parted ways as she headed for her bus.

As Jessica got on her bus, she reflected on Coyote's warning. "So, my past is catching up to me?" She faced the window glass and sighed. "These dreams have become so frequent, but where are the signs? I should be seeing more signs of impending danger." She shook her head, remembering why she's leaving. "It's been so long, Carmen…"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Glad that you readers are looking at this beautiful intercourse. This is just a concept for what Kanius have in stores on doing lemon one-shots despite we have no time due to commitments of main fanfics (and eventually novels). Though we imagine some ideas: Mars/Hiei, Sedna/Dimitri, Varuna/Quaoar, Koori/Sam, and Amaya/Max.

Unlike YYGDM Gaiden that has both crossover and OC characters, while West Coasters is mainly OC with guest crossover characters/cameos, this is the first time by breaking the pattern a Kanius-related fanfic is _completely OC_ (and the first that has the fewest amount of characters, not to mention the first to be devoid of parody OCs). It's not put on FictionPress since it ties to Shinnen and YYGDM in some way. Speaking of FictionPress, K once did a defunct story back in 2006, 10 years have pass that this appears for its anniversary. It is also a hint for his eventual novels.

-Meaning back in A _Future of Hell_ , when Yamato/Mimi made love to gave birth to Dimitri and other things, it then expands more on fanfic ideas such as eventual dimension travelling and revising old works to show K's improvements as a writer. 10-11 years later, _Evergreen Passion_ represents his final years of fanfics. Back then, my co-author was not that great of doing mature romance scenes, time changes that he learns to write it for real.

This mature one-shot has a main focus on interracial couples. Yes I've seen White/Black, White/Asian, and even White/Native (alongside Black/Native in history). It's very rare to see an Asian/Native couple, and that we're proud to see it come to prominence.

My main OC has consummate his marriage with Jessica, even representing what my ideal wife is like when I settle down. Shinnen is my series finale, while this is like an epilogue. Him becoming a memory guardian alongside Jessica as a time guardian (and memory guardian as well) symbolizes that contemporary/urban/suburban and traditional/native bonds have come full circle.

What I look at the themes of the Valkyries' love-making to their boyfriends: Brunhilde – balance, Skuld – sadism, and Skogul – passion. As for Sigrun/Gondul, we plan that they found one (well recently for outside of YYGDM), and their love-making is describe as sexy and the hottest.

I added one scene of Phillipe/Skuld to show that we don't want Ford/Skogul to completely steal the show. And yep, that post-credit scene my co-author wrote is a sneak peek/and same scene to _YuYuGiDigiMoon:_ _Valkyrie Advent_ fanfic.

Take it away K.

 **Kanius' A/N** : I don't have much else to say. This may open the door for me to write some lemons based on the aforementioned couples Ford pointed out (but there's no guarantee I'll do all of them. Should I do another lemon I'll be very selective and just do my favorite shippings).

Furthermore, I wouldn't be opposed to doing romantic based one-shots. It'd be a nice break from writing epic-styled sagas, but that all depends on my free time and plans to shift forward into trying my hand in my first official novel. I don't want these to interfere with my other ongoing works.

Anyway, nothing else to say. Send a review and take care.


End file.
